satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Jericho Fluffle
Jericho Fluffle is a high school student and Natalie McAllister's former boyfriend. He is a loyal follower of Titus Alwright and believes that his purpose in life is to see Titus emerge as "the new Satan". He served as the secondary antagonist alongside Titus during the Titus arc. Appearance Jericho is a young man of average height and build, standing at 5'7". He has wide, light brown eyes with noticeable dark circles under them, as well as a round face. He has shaggy, dusty blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and dull pale skin. Jericho typically wears casual clothes, including baseball hoodies, t-shirts, and jeans. However, when he is at work, he wears a uniform consisting of a lime green shirt with a black apron and khakis. Regardless of attire, Jericho always wears a single gold cuff on his left ear. Biography The following is what Orangeplum has written about Jericho on her Tumblr blog: Jericho is a junior at a private Catholic high school; however, he doesn’t conform to his family’s religious beliefs. Jericho has pledged his allegiance to Titus, believing him to be the true Satan that he has worshiped since he was 13. He possesses a manipulative personality, which is seen best with his relationship with Natalie. He is prone to getting excitement and sexual gratification with his sado-masochistic personality. Personality Jericho is nothing if not manipulative. He is relentless in the pursuit of what he wants and has little regard for who gets hurt along the way. Similar to Titus, Jericho does not seek to inflict serious damage upon others. Rather than greed or violent self-indulgence, he is motivated by the fight between Titus and Satan. He also seems to be driven by gratification from Titus for carrying out certain tasks. In order to efficiently serve Titus, he relies on his abilities to prey on people's best qualities and find certain weaknesses. This can best be seen in his relationship with Natalie; Knowing that her strengths lie in her kind nature, he excessively caters to her sweetness at first and praises her for it in order to come in contact with Satan. His abilities extend outside of Natalie at times, as seen when he detects that Satan genuinely cares about her. Jericho knows exactly what strings to pull and what buttons to push, which is how he draws Hell out of Satan so easily at Titus' warehouse. History Jericho was raised in a highly religious home. Growing up, he found himself hating those around him, especially his fellow churchgoers. Feeling bored by the religious beliefs of those around him, he began to worship Satan at age 13. In addition, he faked friendships with his peers in order to fit in, but never felt many strong emotions until he met Titus. He was entranced by Titus' brute force and ruthlessness. Plot During an outing with her friends, Natalie McAllister catches Jericho staring at her from a hot dog stand. Natalie approaches Jericho and the two strike up a flirtatious yet passive-aggressive conversation, at least on Jericho's part. Jericho adamantly asks her out on a date, to which Natalie agrees. Later, Satan suspects that he may have ulterior motives, but Natalie brushes his suspicions aside and tells him that he is being too paranoid."Jericho" Almost immediately after his shift ends, Jericho informs Titus of his experience with Natalie and Satan by phone. Meanwhile, Natalie and Satan are seen walking and talking about Jericho. Despite Natalie clearing up Jericho's name earlier, Satan is still suspicious of him and advises her to be more careful with who she lets into her life now that they are contracted.Bridge this Gap On the date, the two appear to be off to a rough start, Natalie's bubbly and talkative personality clashing with Jericho's blatant impatience. After the initial awkward conversation, Jericho brings up "Stan" and expresses interest in meeting him. Natalie agrees and soon talks Satan into meeting Jericho, though he is reluctant to do so ("Let People In"). When Jericho and Satan officially meet at Natalie's house, Jericho profusely thanks her for letting him into her inner circle. Their following dialogue is brief and curt, and Jericho continually feeds Satan's suspicions through mischievous glances. While Jericho is ecstatic to finally meet him, Satan is put off by his enthusiasm and almost snaps at him before Natalie stops him from doing so. Though Satan still does not buy into Jericho's act, he is willing to try to play nice for Natalie ("We Could be Very Intimate"). Shortly after Anthea dies, Jericho, Natalie, and Satan go out for ice cream. Jericho attempts to console Satan while Natalie is out of the room, but Satan barely acknowledges his concerns. When Natalie returns, Jericho says she should not worry about death because she is a long way off. On the topic of death, Natalie sincerely thanks Jericho and Satan for helping her smile through pain, the pain being Anthea's death. Jericho returns Natalie's favor by thanking her and changes the subject while Satan gives him a suspicious look. Later, Jericho reports back to Titus and tells him the two are in a vulnerable state because of Anthea's death. From Jericho's observations, Titus infers that Satan is indeed capable of caring and he decides that he will test his theory the following day ("The Devil Cares"). Natalie and her friends, including Jericho and Satan, later go out to a karaoke club. Because they are supposedly celebrating "Stan's" first A since Natalie has been tutoring him, they encourage Satan to sing the first song, to which he reluctantly agrees. While Satan is singing, Jericho notices Natalie staring at him and despite not actually being interested in her, he calls her attention over to him and asks her about doing a song together. Natalie and Jericho start singing after Satan finishes and Satan chokes him from across the room ("A+"). During one particular meeting, Satan confronts Jericho and interrogates him on his motivations. Jericho reveals that he is not at all interested in Natalie, but in fact used her to get closer to Satan, and in turn, says that he is aware of Satan's identity and his contract with Natalie. Jericho then mentions his admiration for Titus, who he calls "The Dark Lord", and is humored by the memory of Natalie's violent run in with Titus. This greatly upsets Satan, who punches Jericho in the face and threatens him, until Natalie finds the two of them, shocked. Jericho's demeanor immediately switches to that of an innocent and friendly victim, warping her perception of Satan's protection of her into a mindless and jealous attack towards Jericho. Jericho leaves with Natalie, convincing her that he is bringing her to some of his family for a "unbiased third party who can give an outside opinion". This third party turns out to be Titus, and after a brief introduction, Natalie realizes that Satan was right to mistrust Jericho, and attacks him immediately. Later, while Satan searches for Natalie after she was kidnapped, he comes across Jericho's home, and confronts him in his "Stan". After being exposed to both Satan and Natalie, Jericho appears to have no problem expressing apathy and hatred towards the two, saying that they can "burn to a crisp", and proceeds to kick Satan out of his house. Jericho is later seen with Titus when taking Archangel Uriel out of the warehouse to release God's Light onto a nearby town. As time progresses, Jericho grows impatient with the lack of action in the warehouse where they keep Natalie, and traps her in her room to "play a game". This game is a warped version of the icebreaker "Two truths and a lie", but called "Two lies and a truth". He gives her the choices that Titus sent worshipers to hurt her father, that the kidnapping plan was Jericho's idea but it backfired on him, and that Titus was aiming to get into Heaven. He laughs and tells her that all three are lies, expressing that he would never really tell her the truth. Moments later, Jericho is caught by Titus, having carved a bloody message into her skin, reading "You're late", as a message to Satan. Upon being caught, Jericho is struck in the face by Titus, and then left to face an infuriated Satan. Jericho makes a small amount of protest before being struck in the head, mouth, and ribs, before Natalie interferes, defending Jericho from the unmerciful hands of the forces of Hell. Jericho is surprisingly angered by her act of kindness, using vulgarity to try and repel her. He exclaims that he wants to see Titus and Satan fight, and witness the end of the world for himself, and does not want Natalie to get in the way of that. After using her contract to restrict Hell, Jericho scoffs at Natalie, saying that such a thing was a waste of a wish. After Satan and Natalie exit the site, not much is seen of Jericho, until he is found by Archangels Gabriel and Michael, and as usual, expresses disgust at their concern. Upon hearing Michael's cold declaration that he intends to kill Titus, Jericho becomes enraptured by a new all-powerful being to revere. In exchange for Jericho's cooperation, Michael has Archangel Raphael heal his wounds that were inflicted by Satan, showing disgust when Jericho latches onto him in a desperate plea to accompany them to the Titus vs Satan fight. Michael has Raphael do a memory wipe of his brain, ridding Jericho of any memories he'd experienced during the Titus Arc. Relationships * Natalie McAllister - Jericho originally expressed romantic interest in Natalie, but it was later revealed that he never had feelings for her to begin with, and was only pretending to pine after her to be closer to Satan. He does articulate that he feels hatred towards her, but given implications sexually and verbally, Jericho does state he finds Natalie physically attractive.In return, Natalie not only dislikes Jericho, but learns from him that not all people are inherently good at heart. * Titus Alwright - Jericho openly worships Titus as the new Satan, and shows infatuated obedience towards him. Jericho is loyal and submissive for Titus, eager to see a catalyst to the apocalypse. Titus, however, seems to find Jericho's presence more of an annoyance. * Satan - Satan and Jericho have had a mutual hatred for each other from the very beginning, though Jericho masked it at first to keep up with his disguise for Natalie. They have had multiple occasions of Satan inflicting violence on Jericho, and Jericho provoking said actions verbally. While Satan's hatred is palpable, Jericho does skirt along being torn between hatred and fascination bordering on the sexual. Trivia * Jericho's last name "Fluffle" is the word for a group of rabbits. * Occasionally, Jericho can be seen wearing yellow and teal socks to match the colors of Titus' visor. * Jericho's personality was heavily influenced by from the manga series .http://orange-plum.tumblr.com/post/174607080018/hey-orange-so-a-i-have-a-question-do-your * Jericho's physical appearance was very much inspired by Baek In-ho from the South Korean webtoon/television series . References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans